


A Baby

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mendeleiev and Caline are a couple who desperately want to start a family. They've tried everything insemination, adoption, but their family seems impossible until they start to look for a surrogate. Will they find a woman to have their baby? Will they get the family they want and most importantly will their relationship survive the pressures of the ordeal? Read to find out.
Relationships: Caline Bustier/Ms. Mendeleiev
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	A Baby

Mendeleiev and Caline lay side by side in bed, their bodies rigid, not touching; both were pretending to be asleep, but neither were. They had been married three years, together seven, and friends even longer. They had been relatively happy until now. 

Nearly a year had passed since they had started trying for a baby. It seemed not to be in the cards, for everything that could go wrong had. And now, they both were starting to think they weren't meant to have a family. Caline had been inseminated twice with both ending in a miscarriage, they had tried adoption only to be turned away, and when they were told that insemination wasn't an option anymore they had given up hope.

Their nights had been like this ever since. A wedge had come up between them. They wanted a family, they loved each other still, but the fact that that family was being denied to them was killing them.

"You don't have to pretend…I know your awake," whispered Caline breathing a deep sigh letting Mendeleiev hear as her voice cracked in the darkness.

"Then why do you pretend…don't act like you don't," said Mendeleiev in response not moving until suddenly the room was flooded with light forcing her to sit up.

"Are you going to divorce me?" said Caline sitting up too bringing her knees to her chest. Neither of them said a word, they didn't know what to say really; they had never pictured this happening to them. They had always been madly in love. 

But then again, they had never expected it to be this hard to start a family. With that thought, she looked at the woman she loved, she didn't blame her, but she just wished she could be stronger, so everything wasn't always on her shoulders.

"I don't know," whispered Mendeleiev chancing a glance at her. "I need you to be stronger, but you're not. I need you to help me handle all that's happening right now, but all you do is cry as if that's going to do anything," whispered Mendeleiev not meaning to sound so cold, it just came out that way. Being tired and dissapointed made it that way.

"I try, you know I try. You used to like that I had a sweet side…I just need you not to give up on me. We love each other, we want a family…we can have one…we still have a chance," exclaimed Caline moving closer to the purple-haired woman. 

She didn't move away, but she didn't lean closer like she used to. After a moment, she only looked her dead in the eye silently wanting an explanation.

"What do you mean? We've lost all our chances, you can't be inseminated again, they won't let us adopt, what could you possibly mean? It's over," said Mendeleiev, her eyes tearing up as she looked away not wanting her wife to see her weakness. 

Caline made her look back though a certain hope in her eyes that Mendeleiev couldn't place. Caline seemed reluctant to speak at first, but then she pulled a pamphlet from under her pillow.

"We could get a surrogate?" said Caline as she handed Mendeleiev the paper. She began to look through it and Caline felt hope rise in her chest.

"It could be our last chance. All I'm asking is that we look into it," said Caline waiting for Mendeleiev to look at her smiling when she nodded her head.

"Let's do it," said Mendeleiev watching as Caline broke down into tears of relief. Their plans for a family weren't over yet.


End file.
